How To End A War
by Starscream1998
Summary: (Cowritten with Knock Out1998.) What happens when Megatron has too much high grade? He mannages to get his servos on Optimus Prime, leading to very astonishing results. (BDSM trigger warning.)


**How T End A War.**

**Chapter 1.**

**High Grade.**

It was a calm, quiet, Friday evening in the autobot base. The kids were doing their own thing. With Miko playing the guitar,and annoying everyone else around her. The botts just stood around, waiting for anything that might happen. after a while, A far too familiar beep was heard. It was the main computer systems proximity alarms. They alerted the Autobots to, as ratchet put it, that time of the month. Ratchet manipulated the controls, and allowed the view screen to display the front of the autobot base. In front of which, Megatron lay, collapsed on his chest, crying one name, Optimus.

Everyone heaved a big sigh. It was well known by now that Megatron knew the location of the autobot base. Why he did not use this information for advantages in the war, no one knew. He just came, once a month, on a Friday, completely hammered on hybrid energon, begging for one thing, Optimus is affection. This had been going on for about six months now. The botts and kids alike,were really starting to get tired of it. Everyone thought that Megatron was a strong and powerful Gladiator. No one suspected the crybaby within, once a few high-grade cubes got in his system. He continued begging for Optimus to come out, saying things like, "I'm so sorry, Optimus, I never wanted to hurt you."

The inane grovel of Megatron's display was pitiful to watch, to say the least. He had grown comparative to Starscream in his begging for mercy, as well as Optimus is love. No one really knew what to do. In all the time that this had happened, no one thought to simply go outside and tell Megatron to go away. Furthermore, they did not wish to shoot the Tyrant, for he would most likely launch a powerful revenge strike on the autobots as soon as he was coherent enough to do so. Everyone just stayed in the base. Watching Megatron become drenched all the way through to his Proto form with rain, as he graveled at the foot of the door to the base, begging for Optimus to come to him.

Optimus himself, couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Megatron. In all the time that the War had been taking place,Optimus had hoped that Megatron could be atoned, in one way or another. He had always wanted to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his Spark. Everyone knew this, so no one was surprised, that after this sixth time, Optimus it had enough, everyone watched as he slowly walked towards the entrance of the base. he opened the door and looked down, at the pitifully crying, wasted Megatron, who, for his part, looked up, and with a gleam in his optics, he cried Optimus's

name once more, before wrapping his servos around the primes ankles. This caught Optimus completely off guard, leaving him unable to say anything. Megatron began to do a combination of both crying and laughing as he yelled, "Now, Soundwave!"

A large ground Bridge portal appeared beneath the two mechs, allowing both Megatron and Optimus to fall flat on to Megatron's berth, within his war ship. Optimus was incredibly surprised, and though angered, still couldn't say anything, due to the fact of how taken aback he was. It didn't occur to him, until the portal finally closed, that he was now trapped aboard the nemesis. With no way for the remaining members of his team to track his signal. bit panic started to set in, as he realized the position he was in. He was completely at Megatron's mercy, and until help came for him, there was nothing he could do. He was powerless! Due to the way they had fallen, Optimus was on his back, and Megatron was slowly rising up, in a drunken stupor, to straddle him.pinning him to the berth

"Welcome home, my little archivist." ,Megatron whispered, huskily, bringing his face very close to the prime.

"Megatron, what are you...?" Optimus tried to ask, but was interrupted, when Megatron kissed him, surprisingly gently.

"I have you now my little archivist. Right where I want you." Megatron continued his ministrations, kissing the prime, and running his digits up and down The length of his armor. "Tell me, my Prime, does ratchet know where this particular seem is on your armor?" At that moment, Megatron placed one of his Claude digits into a very delicate seam, in between Optimus's armor plating. His breath hitched, which was all he could manage, under the intense weight and Heat of Megatron's lustful touches. "That's right, my innocent, little librarian. I didn't think he did. Only I, know just how to pleasure you, my little prime. Now," Megatron continued. "If you want to end the war, these, are my terms." If it was even possible, Megatron moved himself even closer to the prime, and began to whisper in his ear.

"Release your hold of the Matrix of leadership. It is nothing but a hindrance, a hindrance, that tor your emotions away from you. It is what broke us apart, the very thing we fought over for millennia. I never wanted to fight with you my archivist, I only wanted to protect you. You were a completely different mech, the day you became a prime. in order for this war to end, you must cease being Optimus, and return to being Orion once again.

" Optimus couldn't believe what Megatron was proposing. If he were to give up the Matrix of leadership, this world would be without a protector. This very planet he had come to love so much, and the humans inhabiting it, would all be at the mercy of Megatron. furthermore, there was always the possibility that he might lose his memories entirely. However, if Megatron truly did want to end the war, Optimus could not afford to lose this opportunity. Megatron continued with his second term. "There Is something I have wanted to do for so long my little archivist. You and I both talked of sparklings, but we never got that chance seeing as the war prohibited us from doing so. I want to remedy this. I know how much you desire a sparkling, and I deeply desire one, as well. To end the war,my dear,sweet prime, you must carry my sparklings."

Optimus was a bit taken aback at the second request. He never expected that Megatron, the cruel War Lord that he was, would ever desire sparklings. However, the same mantra in his head kept repeating, over and over, "Anything to end the war. Anything to end the war." Optimus listened as Megatron spoke his third and final term. "My Final request, is something we actually had before the war. However, it has weakened, significantly since you took the Matrix of leadership. My beloved archivist, my beautiful or Ryan, to end the war peacefully, I ask you, Will you reignite the spark bond that brought us so close together, in the first place? Accept my terms or, I shall bring this war to an end, in tirely on my own, and the Autobots will be minus their dear, sweet, Prime." it was at this point that Megatron stopped lovingly caressing his prime, only to pull out his Fusion Cannon and aim it directly at Optimus's Spark. It was at this moment that something in The primes neural-net triggered, something he had been trying to hide for a while. Optimus felt an innate sense of fear, for the first time in eons of War. With a quivering voice, Optimus could only say three words. "I'll do it."

"Wise choice." Megatron said, beginning his somewhat gentle ministrations once more. "Now, for my first term." Megatron began, returning to his husky voice. He used his servos to gently pry the spark plating open on Optimus's armor. At the same time, to give Optimus some pleasure to distract from the pain of what would come next, he managed to pry open Optimus's interface array, and used two claw like digits to enter his valve. Optimus uttered a surprisingly high pitched squeak. Megatron chuckled a little, as he reached his servo into The very depths of Optimus's spark chamber. The warlord proceeded to rip the Matrix directly from his spark. Optimus could feel no pain at that moment. With the absence of the matrix, all of his senses were released, and all at once, he climaxed, from both pieces of interfacing equipment.

"Oh, How I missed you, my sweet little archivist." Megatron breathed,huskily. "Now, to move on to my second term, but before I forget, there is something I've been wanting to give you for a very long time." Megatron reached into a drawer on his side table and pulled out a black collar with a bronze Decepticon symbol. On the back of which, was inscribed, Property of Lord Megatron. He placed the caller around Optimus's neck, ensuring that it was tight enough to send a message, but not so tight as to hurt his sweet little archivist.although the matrix was gone, Optimus did not feel as though any memories were ripped from him. He was still Optimus, through and through, but he felt far more emotion than he had in years. However, due to the fact that he had just come undone, for the first time in millennia, He was putty in the hands of the war Tyrant before him.

"There. now everyone shall know who You truly belong to. You are mine, and mine alone, my sweet Orion. I have waited, for millennia, in order for this day to come. Now, I finally have you here, in my grasp, In my berth, aboard my ship. Now that I have you, I fully intend to keep you. You are my property, and this time, no one shall get in our way.

Let's continue with the terms of our agreement. I fear we shall have to go a little bit out of order, but it will all be worth it, in the end. Since your spark plating is open for me anyway, I figured, perhaps We could reignite our spark bonds now." Megatron proceeded to open his own spark plating, and as if they were magnetized, the to Sparks shot beams at one another, Reigniting The flame of a bond, that had been cold as ice for years. In the very deep part of his internals, Optimus wanted to resist. This was Megatron, The warlord, the tyrant, the decepticon. However, as the bond was reignited, ever so slowly, Optimus submitted. he knew, deep with in his spark, that this is what he had wanted, as well. once the re-ignition took place, Megatron proceeded to close both of their spark plating, Then, began the long and tedious process of removing the big bulky armor surrounding Optimus. prior to becoming a prime, Orion Pax had actually been quite small. It was only after assuming the matrix of leadership, that his frame had changed, in order to properly fit the description of a prime. without the armor, he was restored to his small stature once more. "yes, that is much better" ,Megatron said. "I much preferred when you were my small, little Orion."

"Now, my sweet little archivist, About my second term." Megatron said, as he began to caress the now naked protoform of the once powerful Optimus Prime. Optimus was near putty in his hands, both his interfacing panels had been removed right along side the armor. Leaving his valve and spike, Bear and glistening, before the war tyrant. With one hand, Megatron slowly caressed all the seams and ridges of the sensitive protoform. With the other hand, He began to gently stroke Optimus's Spike, pumping it ever so slowly. At the same time, he used his own Spike to enter Optimus's wet, tight, and quivering valve. Optimus began to shamelessly squeak, which gave Megatron, a whole plethora of delight.

"Yes, squeak for me my sweet little archivist." Optimus couldn't help himself. Megatron was never one to go slow, and in just a matter of moments, he was coming completely undone before Megatron. with a sweet, and quivering, climax. This was the catalyst that brought forth Megatron's large and Powerful overload.

But they didn't just stop there. Megatron continued his ministrations on The former prime. Causing him to overload, again, and again, and again. By the end of it all, Megatron was certain that Optimus was carrying his sparklings. At last, when they had finally spent all their energy reserves. When they were far too tired to even move. They collapsed into a heap a top Megatron's berth. The warlord wrapping his arms possessively around his archivist, admiring how the decepticon symbol around his neck gleamed in the moonlight. At last, the two incredibly tired mechs finally slipped into recharge. Locked in one another's embrace.

**A. N: Dedicated to my beautiful and loving endura, Knock Out1998. I love you my darling dear spark. **


End file.
